


Fantastic adventures and where to find them

by Historymaker99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, EXCITING, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: This is the story of newt scamander and his best friend as they travel through New York City and meet some new friends along the way. *COMPLETED*





	1. Welcome to America

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is also on my quotev account fairy heart and I don't know why I didn't post this on here sooner

The year is 1926. Clarissa smiled as she walked on the deck of the large passenger ship. The ship was heading to america. Clarissa was here with her best friend and they were on a mission. “Are we almost there yet” she half whined sitting next to her friend. “Almost there i promise” he said wrapping a arm round her shoulder pulling her close and kissing the side of her forehead. “I sure hope so newt” she mumbled. Yup her best friend's name was newt. His full name being newton artemis fido scamander. Her full name was Clarissa celeste malfoy. Bet that name sounds familiar well you see Clarissa was the odd malfoy she hated the discrimination her family gave others and well she decided she'd much rather work with beautiful creatures than work in the ministry plus she didn't even have the signature blonde hair of the malfoy family her hair was a solid brown. Her Mother had kicked her out realising what a disgrace she was to the family. So at 18 Clarissa was homeless so she went to the home of her best friend she had from her days at hogwarts and he happily took her in.

That was awhile ago and now here the two were setting out to america. While they are sitting on the bench the clasp on newts case unlocks. He swiftly bends over to lock it again. He then places the case on his lap bends over and whispers into it. “Dougal you settle down please it won't be long”. “They are just restless from the trip” Clarissa said “i'm sure they will settle down once we set on land”. As the ship came to a stop Clarissa grabbed newts hand and ran across the deck. “Slow down Clarissa” newt said. “Sorry” she said pulling him down the gangplank “i'm just so excited”. Newt smiled “yeah me too”.

They stand in line with the other people waiting to be checked in at customs. They hand their passports to the customs official and they wait as he examines them. “British huh” the man says. “Yes” newt replies. “First time to new york”? “Yes” Clarissa says. He then points to newts case. “Anything edible in there”? “Um no” newt says cautiously. “What about your case” he asks pointing to Clarissas. “No sir” she says. “What about livestock”?

The catch once again on newts case flicks open. Newts hastily closes it once more. “Must get that fixed” mumbled newt “ahh no”. This makes the man suspicious and so he tells newt to open his case so he can take a look. Newt places the case on the table and where the man can't see switches a lock that says muggle worthy. The custom official spins the case towards him and pops open the catches, opens the lid and finds some pajamas, a journal, a alarm clock, a magnifying glass, and a black and yellow striped hufflepuff scarf. He then closes the lid turns to Clarissa and asks her to show him her case. When it is opened he finds pretty much the same contents except instead of a hufflepuff scarf there is a silver and green striped slytherin scarf.

“You two are free to go and welcome to new york”. “Thank you” Clarissa and newt say as they gather their cases and passports and exit the customs station. Newt and Clarissa head out into the bustling crowds of new york. Newt clutches directions to their destination while both of them stare around with childlike wonder on their faces at all of the sights to behold.


	2. Beginnings

As they are passing one building however shouting and a crowd gets newts attention. He pulls Clarissa along with him to get a better look. A sign in the front says the new salem philanthropic society. A lady is on the steps of the building and she is the one speaking to the crowd. ….” this great city sparkles with the jewels of man's inventions”! “ movie theaters, automobiles, the wireless, electric lights all dazzle and bewitch us”! Newt comes to a stop to listen to this woman. “ what are we doing newt”? “shh” he whispered a show of interest and curiosity on his face. They accidentally bump into a woman as they are making their way to the front of the crowd. “Oh… so sorry” newt says to her. The woman at the front is still continuing to speak. “But where there is light there is shadow, friend.something is stalking our city, wreaking destruction, and then disappearing without a trace”.” we have to fight join us the second salemers, in our fight”! 

Suddenly a man trips over newts case which has been placed on the ground. Newt helps the man up. “ i'm so sorry well my case…. Newt trails off as the man says to him, “ no harm done”. The scene has dragged the woman's attention over to newt and kaitlyn. “ you friends what drew you to our meeting today”? Newt seems a bit startled to be at the center of attention so clarissa answers for them. “Well we were just passing through..”. “ are you a seeker, a believer” she asks them eagerly. “ we are more chasers really”newt says uncomfortably. The woman continues again back to her speech. “ hear my words and heed my warning and laugh if you dare”. “Witches live among us”! “ we have to fight together for the sake of our children”. “ for the sake of tomorrow”! She turns back to newt and clarissa. “ what do you say to that friends”? As newt looks back up to her something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention.a animal that looks like a mole with a platypus bill shaped mouth, a niffler is pulling coins from a beggar's hat. Newt startled looks down at his case and with a pale face turns to clarissa.” what's wrong” she asks. He slightly jerks his head in the direction of the niffler. clarissa sees the niffler and looks back at him. “ you mean”? He nods.He grabs her hand and jolts through the crowd trying to reach the niffler. “ excuse us” newt says to the woman who seems a bit upset at newts and clarissa's sudden lack of interest in her cause.

Newt and clarissa skid to a halt in the lobby of the building which turns out to be a bank. It seems very elite as it is quite a large lobby with golden chandeliers and marble floors and behind a golden counter there are tellers helping people out. Their dress and demeanor seem out of place with the smartly dressed new yorkers. “ can i help you” a employee asks suspiciously. “ no well we were just um waiting”newt said quickly. Newt motions to a bench and him and clarissa sit down next to a man. He is wearing a suit and is a bit on the large side. The man turns nervously to them and tries to make light conversation. “ so what brings you two here”? Newt who is trying to locate the niffler mumbles, “ same as you”. “ you’re here to get a loan to open up a bakery too”? Clarissa who is also trying to find the niffler and is also occupied says, “ yes”. “ what are the odds of that”? “ well may the best man win i guess, sure must be nice i mean you two sweethearts opening a bakery together, you two newly married then”? Clarissa and newt drew their attention back then. They looked at each other and blushed. They had to keep the secret of the niffler running loose so newt pulled clarissa into his lap. “ yup been married two months right sweetie” newt said as he kissed her cheek. clarissa blushed beat red. “Y..yeah h….honey”.

Suddenly clarissa spots the niffler and she hops off newts lap. “Well it was nice meeting you sir” she said “but me and my husband have to run”. She pulls newts arm to get him off the bench. “Did you spot it”? She nodded. Newt gave her a cheeky grin “brilliant”. “Also we must never speak of that again”. He nodded “agreed”. Newt and clarissa chase the niffler through the lobby dipping and diving their way through people. They split up to search when clarissa sees newt getting close to the niffler. They run together and almost catch it when suddenly the niffler hops over the counter and out of reach of them. The niffler is now sitting on a trolley that is piled high with money. “ no, no, no, no” they say as a man pushes the trolley down a corridor and into a elevator.


	3. Mishap

Suddenly as they are trying to figure out what to do they hear a shout. “ hey mr and mrs english”! “ i think your egg is hatching”! Newt looks hurriedly between the closing elevator doors and the man. He grabs clarissa's arm and points his wand at the man. The man and the egg are pulled magically toward clarissa and newt and in a blink they all disapparate. 

They apparate into a narrow stairwell leading to the bank's vaults. Newt gently takes the egg from the guy as it hatches revealing a small blue snake like bird, an occamy. Newt stares at it in wonder. clarissa smiles breathless. “ it's beautiful” she breathes. Newt gently carries the creature down the stairs. Clarissa and newt crouch down over the open lid of newts case.he carefully places the newly hatched occamy inside. “ in you hop” he whispers. Suddenly his and clarissa's faces become stern. “No”. “ everyone settle down stay”. “ dougal don't make us come in there”. clarissa stands back as newt closes and locks the lid on the suitcase. They look up just in time to see the niffler squeezing itself through the locked door of the central vault. “ absolutely not” newt says running to the vault. Newt points his wand at the door. “ alohomora”!

The locks are undone and the door swings open.then an employee from upstairs is coming down. He sees the vault open and turns to the man apparated with them “ oh so you’re gonna the steal the money, huh”? He hits a button on the wall that sounds an alarm. Clarissa aims her wand. “ petrificus totalus”! He suddenly stiffens and falls flat on the floor.newt hurries into the vault. “ stay there Clarissa” he says “as a lookout”. Clarissa nods and turns to keep watch for more bank employees.

Inside the vault The niffler is sitting in a pile of hundreds of safety deposit boxes and piles of money and jewels. The niffler stares at newt defiantly as it shoves another gold bar into the pouch on its stomach. “ really”!? Newt grabs the niffler turns it upside down and begins to shake the niffler vigorously. An extraordinary and seemingly endless amount of precious items fall out. Suddenly newt hears clarissa's yell. “ newt we have a problem. Newt still holding the niffler runs out of the vault. An armed guard is there. “ don't shoot” don't shoot” the large man yells. Newt grabs the man, clarissa, the niffler and the case and then they all disapparate. Newt clarissa and the man apparate on a side street. The alarms are still ringing while clarissa and newt wrestle the niffler back into the case. “ for the last time you pilfering pest paws off what doesn't belong to you” newt said to the niffler. Newt shuts the case and he and clarissa turn to face the man. “We’re sorry about all this” clarissa said. The man had a mixture of confusion and outrage on his face. “ what the hell was that”? “ nothing that need concern you” said newt. “ now unfortunately you have seen far too much so if you wouldn't mind well if you just stand there this will be over in a jiffy”. Newt and clarissa for search for their wands in their pockets but when they turn back the man is gone. “ well atleast he didn't see too much” clarissa said. Newt nodded. “ shall we” he asked. He held out his arm and clarissa linked hers with his so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd. As they were walking out of the alleyway someone grabbed newts arm and they all disapparate.


	4. Caught

They all apparate into a cramped bricked up alleyway. A woman out of breath the woman who made they disapparate turns to face them. “ who are you” she says. “ i'm sorry”? newt said. “ who are you” the woman says again. “ newt scamander and this is my friend clarissa malfoy, and who are you”? “ what's that thing in your case’ she asks without answering the question. “ well that's our niffler” clarissa said.

“ why in the name of deliverance dane did you let that thing loose” the lady asked.” well see that's the thing we didn't mean to he's incorrigible you see, anything shiny, he’s all over the place….” “ you didn't mean to”? “No..” newt and clarissa say.” you could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose” the woman said furiously,” we are in the middle of a situation here”! “I'm taking you in”. “ you're taking us in where” clarissa asks. The woman takes out a badge with her picture on it and a impressive symbol of the american eagle with the name macusa underneath. “ the magical congress of the united states of america that's where i'm taking the both of you”. “ so you work for macusa”? “What are you some sort of investigator” clarissa and newt say nervously”. “Uh huh” the woman says as she stuffs her badge back into her coat. “ can you please tell me you took care of the no maj”? Clarissa and newt both extremely confused say, “ the what”? The woman who is obviously irritated says, “The no maj”! “No magic, the non wizard”! “ oh sorry where we are from non magic folk are called muggles”. “ you wiped his memory right”? “The no maj with the case”? “Um….”newt says. “Well…” Clarissa says. “Well” the woman said clearly appalled, “ that's a section 3a , mr. scamander, ms malfoy, i'm taking both of you in”. She then takes both of them by the arm and then they all disapparate again”.

The lady pulls newt and clarissa along broadway to a large building.” Come on” she says. She is basically dragging them hurrying at a fast pace. “ er sorry but we really have things to do actually” newt says. “ well then you'll just have to arrange them” she says as she forcefully drags them through the busy crowds. “ what are you two doing in new york anyway”? “ we came to buy a birthday present” clarissa says. “ couldn’t you have done that in london” she asks them. “ no not really” clarissa says “ we are looking for something special”. “What sort of special”? “ Well there's only one breeder of appaloosa puffskeins in the world and he lives in new york, so no we couldn't have” says newt. The woman moves them towards a side door that is guarded by a man in a cloaked uniform. The lady turns to the guard. “ i have a section 3a”. The guard immediately opens the door.as they enter the woman says to them. “ hey by the way we closed that guy down a year ago”. “We don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in new york”. On the outside the building seems like a normal muggle building but as they enter the whole inside transforms and they are now standing in a place covered in the symbol of macusa.


	5. A slight problem

She leads newt and clarissa up a large staircase and into the main lobby a vast place with high vaulted ceilings. Hanging above them is a large clock with the words magical exposure threat level emblazoned on it. On one wall hangs a picture of the macusa president seraphina wpicquery.

Overhead owls fly past delivering messages and post while kaitlyn and newt are being led through the lobby they look around in amazement at a line of wizards who are waiting to get their wands shined by a house elf using a contraption that operates with a complex system of feathers.

They reach an elevator and the doors open to reveal a goblin bellboy.” hey goldstein” the goblin says nodding to the lady. “ hey red” she says to the goblin as she pushes kaitlyn and newt inside. She turns to red, “major investigation department”. “I thought you was-” she interrupted red “ MAJOR INVESTIGATION DEPARTMENT”! “I got a section 3a”. Red uses a long clawed stick to reach an elevator button above his head and the elevator begins to descend.

The woman leads them into an office where a group of people turn around as they come into the room. One of the people in the group clarissa and newt realise is madam picquery. She turns to them with a bit of anger evident in her face. “ i made your position here quite clear miss goldstein”. Miss goldstein clearly frightened, “yes madam president but I-” “ you are no longer an auror”. “ no madam president but-”. “Goldstein” “there's been a minor incident” “ well this office is currently concerned with very major incidents, get out”. Miss Goldsteins face blushed in embarrassment. “ yes ma’am”. She hurriedly pushes Kaitlyn and newt back toward the elevator making them wonder what that was all about. 

The elevator once again descends and now the doors open onto a cramped airless windowless basement room. Miss Goldstein leads them past desks littered with typewriters and papers. They are headed toward a dingy corner of the room over to a desk with a sign hanging from the low ceiling that says wand permit office which newt has to duck under. 

The wand permit office is extremely small and all over the desk is unopened wand applications. Miss goldstein removes her hat and coat as she sits down. “ so you two got your wand permits”? “ all foreigners have to have them in new york”. Clarissa hands hers over. She turns to newt. “Well where's yours”? Newt (lying) says, “ I made a postal application weeks ago”. Miss goldstein begins scribbling on a clipboard. “ well mr scamander, miss malfoy you two were just in equatorial guinea”? Newt and clarissa nod. “We’ve just completed a year in the field”. “ we are writing a book about magical creatures”. “ like an extermination guide”? “ no”clarissa says clearly shocked that anybody would want to hurt these beautiful creatures. “ well what clarissa means is it's a guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them” says newt. 

Suddenly a voice calls from across the office. “ GOLDSTEIN”! “ where is she”? “ GOLDSTEIN”!   
Miss goldstein ducks behind her desk much to the amusement of newt and clarissa. “ Goldstein”! She slowly but guilty emerges from behind her desk. A wizard who seems like her supervisor says, “ did you just butt in on the investigative team again and where have you been”? He turns to newt and clarissa. “ well where did she pick the two of you up”? They look quickly over at miss goldstein. She shakes her head likes she's trying to tell them not to say anything. The man seems agitated at not getting an answer. “ have you been tracking those second salemers again”? “ of course not sir”. A wizard who was in the group in the office they went to earlier comes in. “ afternoon mr. graves sir” the man who was talking to them says. “Afternoon , ah- abernathy”. Miss goldstein steps up to address mr graves. “ mr graves sir this is mr scamander and miss malfoy- they have a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank, sir”. “ well then let's see the little guy”, graves says.

Miss goldstein breathes a sigh of relief.suddenly newts eyes widen. He elbows clarissa. “ what newt” she whispers. “ does the case look different or is it just me”? Clariss looks back at the suitcase. “ oh no” she whispers as the case is placed on a table. Graves opens the case. Clarissa and newt look inside and what they see inside horrifies them. Inside is an assortment of pastries. Mr grave smirks it seems like she's made a mistake once again. “ tina” he says to miss goldstein and shakes his head as he walks away. She looks at clarissa and newt and says, “ what the heck is going on”?


	6. The apartment building

Tina heads down the street clearly upset and hurrying at a fast pace. She turns to clarissa and newt and on the verge of tears says, “ I can't believe you didn't obliviate that man”! “ if there's an inquiry i'm finished”! Newt bewildered says, “ so why would you be finished”? “We’re the ones that-”. “ i'm not supposed to go near the second salmers”! Suddenly a small blue creature with helicopter like wings on its head zooms over them. Clarissa gasps. “Billywig” she mutters recognizing the creatures as one of the ones inside the case. “What was that” tina asks. “Er- moth i think” newt says. “Yeah um a big moth” clarissa adds. Tina rolls her eyes clearly not believing them. They round a corner to be faced with a shocking scene. A crowd of people is gathered around a crumbling building. Newt clarissa and tina head around the outskirts of the crowd. A policeman is at the front trying to keep the crowd calm. “ hey.. hey - quiet down- i'm trying to get a statement”. A woman in the crowd shouts out, “ I'm telling you it's a gas explosion again, i'm not taking the kids back up there until it's safe”. “ sorry ma’am there ain't so smell of gas” the policeman tells her. A man who is clearly drunk then goes up to the office and says, “ it warnt gas hey officer i seen it”!” it wuzza- a um- a huge hippopotto-. Newt quickly slides out his wand and nods to clarissa who also pulls her wand out. With a flick of their wands the crowd has been obliviated. The drunk man yells out again.” It was gas, yeah gas”. The rest of the crowd agrees and they all say this was a gas explosion. 

The billywig flies over again and when tina is distracted newt and clarissa take the chance to slip inside of the building. They enter the apartment that has a huge hole blown through the wall.  
The room is completely destroyed there are footprints, broken furniture, and shattered glass everywhere. “ judging by this hole it looks like something blasted its way out newt”. “ yeah it does clarissa”. Suddenly they hear a groan from the corner of the room. Clarissa and newt crouch beside the man lying in the corner. “That's the man from the bank” clarissa says. “It sure is” newt mutters. “ it looks like he was bit by something” clarissa says taking a closer look at the man's neck. Suddenly they hear a yell from outside the apartment in the hall. “Mr scamander miss malfoy”! Their eyes widen as they quickly use a repairing spell to fix everything in the apartment. They quickly sit down to make it appear nothing is wrong and they are closing the locks on newts case just as tina walks into the room. “ it was open” tina asks frantically. “ just a smidge” newt says without making eye contact. “ that crazy niffler thing is on the loose again”?   
“Er- it might be” clarissa say quietly. “ then why don't you two look for it”?

Suddenly the man in the corner groans again. Tina runs over clearly worried. “ his necks bleeding he’s hurt”! “Wake up mr. no-maj….” when tina's back is turned newt grabs clarissa's hand. “Time to make a disappearing act”? Newt nods and says, “yes”. Suddenly before they make it out the door tina gives a scream. They turn and newt lets go of clarissa's hand as eh grabs the creature (a murtlap) and wrestles it back into the case. “Mercy lewis what is that” tina asks terrified. “ nothing to worry about it's just a murtlap”. Clarissa sits beside the man who seems to be waking up. “What else do you have in that case” tina asks incredulously. “You” the man yells recognizing clarissa and newt. “Hello” newt says. Clarissa tries to calm the man down, “easy mr-”. “ kowalski… jacob…” the man says. Clarissa stands beside newt. “ you know what we have to do right”? He nods as they raise their wands. Jacob recoils in fear and tina stands protectively in front of him. “ you can't obliviate him”! “ we need him as a witness”. “ well i'm sorry but you just yelled at us the length of new york for not doing it in the first place” clarissa says hotly. “ clarissa cool your temper please” newt whispered. Clarissa took a deep breath to calm down. “ well he's hurt, he's ill” tina says. “ he’ll be fine murtlap bites aren't serious” newt says trying to reassure tina. Newt and clarissa put their wands away and tina looks in disbelief at newt as jacob continues to get sicker in the corner. 

“ well uh i admit that is a slightly more severe reaction than i've seen, but if it really were serious then-”. “ what” tina asks. “ well the first symptom would be flames out of his anus” clarissa says. “ this is nonsense” tina says. “ it'll last 48 hours at most” “we can keep him if you want us to-” newt say. “ keep him”? “ we don't keep them”! Mr scamander miss malfoy do you know anything about the wizarding community in america”? 

“ We do know a few things actually we know that you have rather backwards laws about relations with non-magic people” newt says. Clarissa adds, “ that you're not meant to befriend them, that you can't marry them which is completely absurd. “ well who would marry him”? “ you’re coming with me and bring the no-maj too”. Tina bends over to try and help jacob up. “ help me” she says to clarissa and newt. They help her out. “Im..i'm dreaming right”? “Yeah… i'm tired i never went to the bank”. “This is all just a big nightmare, right”? “For the both of us mr kowalski” tina says. Tina holds onto jacob with newt holding jacobs other arm while clarissa holds onto newts free arm as they all disapparate.


	7. Meeting queenie

Tina newt and clarissa slowly help keep jacob steady as they head to tinas home.“ take a right here” she says as they round a corner. She pulls them all behind a repair truck and looks at the building across the street. She sighs and turns to face them. “Ok before we go in i'm not supposed to have men on the premises”. “ well in that case me and mr kowalski can always find other accommodations”. “No way” tina and clarissa say at the same time. “I have to keep an eye on you” says tina. “ you know why” clarissa muttered. They look at each other as something passes between them. (you see clarissa has nightmares and newt always stays near to help calm her down. These nightmares are always something to do with her family as her mom beat her to try and make her be part of the malfoy family when that didn't work that's when her mom kicked her out.) Tina grabs jacobs arm and swiftly walks across the road with clarissa and newt following behind.

Newt tina jacob and clarissa tiptoe upstairs and they are on the first landing when someone calls out, “that you tina”? “ yes mrs. esposito”! “ are you alone”? “I'm always alone mrs. esposito”!

They all enter tina's apartment. The apartment is full of everyday magic an iron is working away in the corner, clothes drying in front of the fireplace on a revolving wooden clotheshorse. Magazines are scattered around the room with titles like the witch's friend, witch chat, and transfiguration today. A blonde girl is standing in a silk slip mending dress on a dressmakers dummy. Clarissa turns around quickly embarrassed as she feels like she disturbed her privacy and she gives a huff at jacob who keeps staring.”men” she mutters. She turns to newt who is turned away also. She grabs his hand as she knows newt would rather be anywhere but here. Thanks he whispers. “ no prob fido” she says. He rolls his eyes and smiles. “Ahem” they turn around the girl is now fully dressed.

“So who are these people teenie” th girl asks. “Queenie this is mr scamander and miss malfoy they have committed a serious infraction of the national statute of secrecy”. Queenie who looks impressed says, “ They’re criminals”? Tina nods, uh huh and this is mr kowalski he's a no-maj…” Queenie looks suddenly worried, “ a no maj”? “Teen- what are you up to”? Jacob suddenly staggers very sweaty and unwell. Queenie rushes over to him and stands by tina who is also worried. As jacob falls back onto the couch queenie says to him, “ you need to sit down honey”. “Hey” he said. “ he hasn't eaten all day and he didn't get the money he wanted for his bakey”. “ you bake honey”? “ I love to cook”. Newt looks at her suddenly interested. Clarissa then realises it too. “ you”re a legilimens” they ask. Queenie nods, “uh huh yeah”. “ but i always have trouble with your kind”. “ Brits, it's the accent”. Jacob then catches on. “ you mean you can read minds”? “ aw don't worry” queenie says “ most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me”. Clarissa shudders she doesn't want to think about it. “ now you all need food”. Clarissa catches newt staring out the window and tapping his foot. She smiles she can tell he is impatient to go and find and figure out which creatures escaped. Tina and queenie busy themselves in the kitchen. Ingredients float out of the cupboards as queenie enchants them into making a meal- carrots and apples are chopped, pastry rolls itself out, and pans stir. Newt and clarissa have been inching themselves towards the door. Newts hand is on the doorknob when queenie asks them, “ hey mr scamander miss malfoy do you prefer pie or strudel”? “ i um well really don't have a preference” says newt. “ neither do i” says clarissa. Queenie reads jacob's mind. “ well it looks like he prefers strudel so strudel it is”. 

With a flick of her wand queenie sends raisins, apples, and pastry into the air. The strudel neatly wraps itself into a cylinder shape, baking on the spot, complete with fruit decoration and a dusting of sugar. Tina lights a candle on the dining table. Clarissa hears a small squeak she turns and looks at newts pocket. Pickett a bowtruckle is sticking his head out. Newt and clarissa try to get pickett back to hiding. “ we promise we will feed you later” newt whispers as pickett snuggles back into hiding. Tina gets their attention. “ well sit down mr scamander, miss malfoy we’re not going to poison you”. Newt sighs as clarissa grabs his hand and pulls him over to the table. They sat down and began to eat. Newt smiled at clarissa he knew that she knew he hadn't eaten in awhile as he had been worried about all their creatures. “ thanks rissy” he whispers so no one else can hear”. “No prob” she whispers. Suddenly they hear a snicker they look up horrified as they had forgotten queenie could read their minds. They blushed beat red. “What's so funny queenie” tina asks. “ oh nothing i was just thinking of something i read in someone's mind the other day”.


	8. Disappearing act

The latch on newts case pops open and he hurriedly bends over in his chair to close it. Jacob is looking alot better and he and queenie are getting along wonderfully. She begins talking to jacob about her job. “ the job aint that glamorous”. “ i mean i spend most days making coffee, unjixing the john… tinas the career girl”. (She reads jacob's mind) “ nah we’re orphans”. “ ma and pa died of dragon pox when we were kids”. “Aww….” (she reads his mind again). “ you’re sweet, but we got each other”. Jacob then says. “ could you stop reading my mind for a second”? “Don't get me wrong- I love it”. Queenie Giggles obviously captivated by jacob. “ somebodys got a crush” clarissa muttered to newt. Newt snorted into his drink. Jacob continues. “ this meal it's insanely good”! “ this is what i do i'm a cook and this is like the greatest meal i have ever had in my life”. Queenie starts laughing. “ oh you slay me”! “ i aint never really talked to a no-mak before”. “Really”? Queenie and jacob stare into each other's eyes. “ umm” newt says uncomfortably. “ i think it's time we retire” clarissa says. Newt nods and follows her out of the kitchen. As they are leaving they hear queenie say, “ i'm not flirting tina”! Newt and clarissa laugh abit. They head to the bedroom and newt places the case on the floor. “ i'll go ahead inside” clarissa says. I'll wait till they go to bed to come in kay rissy? Clarissa nods and hugs newt. Thanks for bringing me newt with you on this trip”. He smiles it's the least i could do you love magical beasts as much as me besides we made a promise to each other that we'd work together on our book and it would have been boring without you.”. Clarissa hops into the case and newt quickly closes the lid as he hears footsteps approaching. He sits on the bed and covers up with the blanket so it appears he's asleep. Jacob settles into the bed that's on the other side of the room from newts.

A little while later tina comes in bringing two steaming mugs. “ thought you boys would like something warm to drink, where's miss malfoy”? “Sh.. she's around now if you'll excuse me i'm going to sleep” newt says. “Well then” tina says clearly irritated “ the toilets down the hall to the =right”. “ thanks” jacob says. 

The moment the door closes newt jumps up and places his case back on the floor. Jacob gasps as newt opens the case and walks down inside it and completely out of sight. Suddenly he lets out a small scream of alarm as newts had appears from the case beckoning him to come inside.” come on” newt says from inside the case. Jacob cautiously gets out of bed and heads towards the case and then steps in but he gets stuck at the waist and tries to squeeze himself through. He jumps up and down trying to get through and with a final jump jacob suddenly disappears and the case snaps shut behind him.


	9. Into the case

Jacob crashes down the stairs colliding with various objects, instruments, and bottles. When he stands up he realises he is inside a small wooden shed containing 2 camp beds, tropical gear, and various tools hanging up on the walls. The wooden cupboards contain rope, nets, and collecting jars. An old typewriter and a pile of manuscripts lay on the desk. Potted plants are on one of the shelves on the wall. Rows of pills and tablets syringes and vials are in a medicine chest. Tacked up on the wall are notes, maps, drawings, and a few moving photographs of all kinds of magical creatures. “ you can sit down you know” newt says to jacob. He sits on one of the crates that is in the room. Newt come closer to examine the bite on jacob's neck. “Its definitely a murtlap bite” newt mutters. “ here newt i found the antidote for murtlap bites” clarissa says handing newt a vial. “ clarissa you are brilliant’ newt says taking the vial from here. Newt applies the poultice from the vial onto jacob's neck. “ here” newt hands jacob some pils. “ tose should help stop your twitch” clarissa says. Jacob uneasily takes the pill. Newt has taken off his coat and undone his bowtie. Newt hands a bucket to clarissa with meat inside. “What is that” jacob says disgusted. “ food for some of the creatures” clarissa says. Newt doesn't notice as his attention is on a spiny cocoon which he gently squeezes. He collects the venom that comes out into a vial. “What you got there”? “ well this is what the locals call the swooping evil”. Clarissa adds, “ it's not the friendliest of names and it's quite an agile little fellow”. Newt flicks the cocoon which unravels dangling elegantly from his finger. “ we’ve been studying him and we’re pretty   
sure his venom could be quite useful if properly diluted, just to remove bad memories you know” newt says. Quite suddenly newt throws the swooping evil toward jacob. The creature bursts from the cocoon a batlike, spiky, colorful creature and it howls in jacob's face before newt recalls it. Jacob recoils dramatically as clarissa and newt laugh at the little joke. Newt smiles, “ probably shouldn't let it loose in here though”. 

Newt opens the door of the shed and he and clarissa walk through. Newt turns to jacob. “ come on”. Jacob still startled follows them out the door. Outside the shed it looks like another world. Newt and clarissa are standing next to the closet habitat a slice of arizona desert. This area contains a magnificent creature- a thunderbird. A creature like a large albatross, it's glorious wings shimmering with cloud and sun like patterns, one of it's legs is rubbed raw and bloody as if it had once been chained up. As the thunderbird flaps it's wings it's habitat fills with a downpour of rain thunder and lighting. Newt and clarissa use their wands to create magical umbrellas that shield them from the rain. Slowly the thunderbird calms itself and lowers itself to stand on a large rock in front of clarissa and newt. Newt strokes the thunderbird with his free hand and this continues to calm it down. “ oh thank paracelsus”. “ if you'd have gotten out that could have been quite catastrophic”. Clarissa turns to jacob. “ you see he's the real reason we came to new york to bring frank hone”.

Jacob continues to stare and steps slowly forward. Sensing a stranger the thunderbird starts to flap its wings agitated. “ no sorry stay there he's a wee bit sensitive to strangers” newt says. Clarissa pets frank gently and slowly begins to cl him back down. “ he was trafficked you see” clarissa says, “ that's why he doesn't like strangers. “ we found him in egypt he was all chained up we couldn't just leave him so we had to bring him with us”. “ we promised him we'd take him back to his home the desert of arizona” clarissa says. Newt his face full of hope hugs frank's head while clarissa pets his feathers. Then grinning newt and clarissa both throw a handful of grubs into the air and frank flies up to catch and eat them. 

They then head off to a different habitat. Newt and clarissa roar to get this creature's attention. “ ah here they come” newt says under his breath. “ here who comes” jacob asks. “ the graphorns” clarissa says. 

A large creature comes charging into view. A graphorn- built like a saber toothed tiger but with slimy tentacles at its mouth. Jacob screams and tries to back away but newt grabs his arm stopping him. “ hello, hello” net and clarissa say as they stroke the creatures.

Newt turns to jacob. So this pair is the last breeding pair in existence”. “If we hadn't been able to save them, that could have been the last of the graphorns forever” clarissa says. A younger graphorn trots up to jacob and begins licking his hand. Jacob begins to pet it and newt looks pleased as it shows jacob isn't scared anymore of the graphorns. Newt and clarissa throw pieces of meat into the graphorns habitat and all 3 devour the pieces hungrily.

“ so do you rescue these creatures” jacob asks. “ Yes that's right. Rescue, nurture, protect them, and we are gently trying to educate our fellow wizards about them.

Newt and clarissa head up a small ramp of stairs. “ come on” they call to jacob. They enter a bamboo wood ducking and diving through the trees. Newt and clarissa call out, “ titus”? “Finn”? “Poppy”? “ marlow”? “Tom”? They enter into a sunlit glade. Newt takes pickett out of his pocket and gently perches him on the back of his hand. “ you see” clarissa say to jacob, “ he had a cold and he needed some body warmth”. “Aww” jacob said.

They move toward a small tree that is bathed in sunlight. As they come closer to the tree a group of bowtruckles chatter and rush onto the leaves. Newt extends his arm towards the tree trying to persuade pickett to join the others. The bowtruckles chirp happily when they see pickett. “ right then on you hop” newt says. Pickett holds on to newts arm and refuses to go. Newt says to jacob, “ see well he has attachment issues”. Clariss leans close to pickett, “ com on pickett, no they aren't going to bully you… come on pickett”! Newt puts pickett on his shoulder and turns, when he and clarissa see an empty nest they begin to grow concerned. 

Newt devastated says, “ i wonder where dougal’s gone”. From a nest close by chirping can be heard. “ alright i'm coming mummy and daddy's here” newt says as he and clarissa approach the nest. Newt reaches into the nest and scoops up a baby occamy. He hands one to clarissa and then turns to jacob. “ here hold this one this is the one that hatched from the egg you found”. “ oh wow.. Yeah sure okay”. Jacob holds the newborn occamy gently in his hands, ashe moves to stroke it's head the occamy nips at him. “ ah no sorry don't pet them they learn to defend themselves early” newt says. Newt and clarissa start feeding the other babies in the nest. Jacob hands the occamy to newt who places it back in the nest. “ mr scamander miss malfoy”? “ please call me newt”. “ and call me clarissa”. “ newt, clarissa i don’t think i'm dreaming”. Clarissa and newt smirk slightly amused. “ what gave it away”? “ i ain't got the brains to make this up”. Newt smiles feeling a bit flattered. “ actually would you mind throwing some of those pellets in with the mooncalves over there” newt asks jacob. “ yeah sure”. “ okay then clarissa come with me”. “ right” she nods. Jacobs picks up the bag of pellets. “Yeah they are just over there” newt says pointing to where the mooncalves are. Newt grabs a wheelbarrow and he and clarissa set out for other habitats. “ looks like the niffler got out” newt says. “ well he does take any chance to find something shiny the little bugger” clarissa says. Newt laughs. “Yeah”. 

Suddenly an icy cry is heard. Jacob comes up to newt and clarissa. “ do hear that” he asks. Newt and clarissa are gone and jacob sees a curtain billowing open.jacob enters and sees a small dark mass floating in midair. “ step back” newt says sharply. “ jeez” jacob says. “ just step back” clarissa says. “ what's the matter with this” jacob asks. “ i said step away” newt says.” what the hell is that thing”? “ it's an obscurus” clarissa says quietly. A few tears fall on her cheek and pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. “ it's ok” he whispered “ now let's go” he says sadly a bit of cold in his voice.” come along now” newt says to jacob, “ we need to get going and figure out who all escaped”.

They are now headed back to the shed. “Before the creatures get hurt” jacob asks. “ yes mr kowalski, see they are currently in alien terrain, surrounded by the most vicious creatures on the planet”. “ humans”. They stop again newt and clarissa are staring into a savannah habitat which is empty. Newt frantically turns to jacob. “ so where would you say that a medium sized creature that likes broad open plains, trees, water holes, that kind of thing, where might she go”? “ in new york city”? “ no hollywood of course new york” clarissa says. “ ah maybe central park”. “ and where is that exactly” they ask jacob. “ well look i would come and show you but don't you think it's kind of a double cross, those girls take us in they make us hot cocoa”. “ you do realise that when they see you've stopped sweating they’ll obliviate you in a heartbeat” clarissa says. “What does bliviate mean exactly”? “It’ll be like you wake up and all memory of magic is gone” says newt. “ i won't remember any of this”? Clarissa shakes her head. Jacob looks around and decides he wants to keep his memory. “ alright yeah okay i’ll help you”. Newt and clarissa smile. “ well come on then”.


	10. The jewelry store

Newt jacob and clarissa walk along a deserted street to get to central park. The shops around them are filled with expensive jewelry, diamonds,and precious stones. Newt and clarissa scan the shadows on the lookout for any magical creatures. “ i was watching you at dinner” newt says to jacob. “ yeah” jacob says. “ people like you don't they mr kowalski”. “ oh well i'm sure people like you too huh?. “ well uh no i tend to annoy people”.clarissa rolls her eyes. “ you idiot you dont annoy me”. Newt smiles. “ i wasn't talking about you rissy”. “Ahem” jacob says uncomfortably. “ alright then back to work” newt says. “ so why did you decide to be a baker” clarissa asks jacob. “ ah well um because i'm dying in the canning factory i work at, everyone's dying there, it just crushes the life out of you, you like canned food”? “ well no” they say. “ me neither, that's why i want to make pastries you know it makes people happy, we need to go this way”. Jacob heads to the right and newt and clarissa follow him.

“So did you get your loan” newt asked jacob. “ er no i ain't got no collateral stayed in the army too long apparently, i don't know”.”you fought in the war” clarissa asked him. “ of course i fought in the war everyone fought in the war, didn't you fight in the war” jacob asked looking at newt.” i was working with clarissa with dragons”. “ newt” clarissa says pointing to something on the sidewalk. They all stop and newt picks up the item it's an earring.they look along the sidewalk. Diamonds are scattered across the street leading up to the window of a diamond shop. Clarissa and newt slowly follow the trail looking in windows when suddenly clarissa sees something. “ back up a window” she whispers to newt. They step back and what they see in the window makes clarissa want to laugh. The niffler is standing in the shop window. To hide it is pretending to be a jewelry holder with it's arms out and has necklaces hanging from both arms. Newt stares at the niffler in disbelief. Sensing newt and clarissa the niffler slowly turns it's head and makes eye contact with them. Suddenly the niffler runs for it hopping off the table and scurrying into the store.

The window glass shatters and newt and clarissa jump into the store. They Frantically search drawers and behind counters looking for the niffler. They basically pull the store apart looking for it. The niffler appears scurrying over newts shoulders trying to get higher and away from clarissa and newts clutches. Newt reaches out and trips now both he and the niffler are hanging from the chandelier as it swings around wildly. Clarissa runs in a circle jumping trying to catch the niffler but the chandler breaks and falls from, the ceiling. She jumps back but not before newt lands on her back. “ that was a softer landing than i expected” he said. “ yeah maybe because you landed on my back”! His eyes widen. “ terribly sorry rissy.. I .. uh .. didn't.mean.. Uh”. suddenly she kisses him to shut him up. “ it's fine” she smiles “i'm just glad you're not hurt. Newt face looks like a deer in headlights. He blushes beat red. He smiles. “ so does this mean”? “Yes”. he grins “ brilliant”. He cups her cheek and kisses her. Suddenly there is a knocking on the window. “ um excuse me but that niffler thing is still on the loose in case you forgot”. They blush they completely forgot jacob was there.

They get back to catching the niffler newt spots it and begins his cause again climbing onto a tall jewelry case. The niffler is on top and as newt climbs the case it strays to fall over and comes to rest on a shop window. Clarissa covers her eyes. “I can't look”. Suddenly a cracking sound comes from the window. A crack spreads across the pane of glass and the window bursts open shattering across the pavement and newt and the niffler crash to the ground. “Newt” Clarissa yells running over. “I'm fine just go and catch that bloody niffler”! Clarissa nods and draws her wand. “Accio ”! 

In slow motion the niffler sails backward through the air towards Clarissa. As he drifts back towards them dozens of pieces of diamonds and jewelry fall from it's pouch flying towards Jacob newt and Clarissa. They duck and dive as they run forward towards the niffler. As the niffler flies past a lamp post it stretches out an arm and spins around the pole out of the straight line clarissa was pulling it and was now headed towards a shop window. Newt quickly pulls out his wand and casts a spell towards the window turning it into a sticky jelly which the niffler sticks to.

They walk over to the niffler. “ all right, you happy now” newt asks the niffler. Newt who is now covered in jewelry, as is jacob and clarissa, pulls the niffler off the window. “One down two to go” newt mutters. As newt is shaking the niffler emptying it's pouch police cars begin coming up the street. The police step out of the car holding up guns aimed at newt jacob and clarissa. Jacob holds his hands up. “They went that way officer”. One of the police yells for all of them to hold their hands up.The niffler who newt stuffed in his pocket sticks it's head out and squeaks. “What the hell is that” a police officer asks. Jacob suddenly looks to his left and his face becomes one of pure terror. “ lion” he breathes out. The police turn and slowly their jaws drop in shock and they lower their guns. Clarissa gasps. Perplexed newt also turns to look and sees a lion stalking towards them. Calmly newt says, “you know new york is considerably more interesting than i expected”. “Indeed” clarissa says her jaw still hanging in shock. Before the police can turn their attention back to them newt grabs jacob with one arm and clarissa with the other and then they all disapparate.


	11. Central Park

They apparate in central park. “ alright let's get going”newt says. Clarissa and jacob nod as they all hurry through the frost covered park. As they are running across a bridge clarissa is yanked to the side of the bridge by newt right before an ostrich could run into her. “Thanks” she said panting. Newt who is also panting says, “no problem rissy”. Suddenly a loud rumble can be heard in the distance. Newt pulls out protective headgear and hands it to jacob. He pulls out another set. “ clarissa please put this on “ he says worriedly. Clarissa smirked gently. “I know you want to protect me newt but i'll be fine” she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “ trust me”. He nods blushing, make sure i'm not wrong in trusting you. He bends over and kisses her forehead. ( by the way if anyone hasn't read the chapter on clarissa’s description you should know there is a good size height difference between her and newt as she is 5’2 and he is 5’11.)  
Suddenly jacob says, “ Why do i have to wear something like this”? Newt turns to jacob. “ because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force”. Grabbing clarissa's hand she and newt run on while jacob puts on the hat and runs after them.

Newt clarissa jacob run up to the now half empty zoo the outer walls have been demolished in places and a large pile of rubble lays at the entrance. Another bellowing roar echoes around the brick building. Newt then pulls out a body protector. “ ok if you'll just put this on” newt says handing it to jacob. “ now there really is actually nothing to be afraid of” clarissa says trying to reassure jacob. “ tell me has anyone ever believed you two when you told them not to worry”?   
“ My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice. Newt picks up his case and jacob and clarissa follow him. 

They stand at the entrance of the zoo. A loud snort comes from inside. “ this creature well she's in um season” newt says. “What does that mean” jacob asks. “ it means she needs a mate” clarissa says. Suddenly the creature comes into view it's an erumpent, a large rhino like creature with a massive horn protruding from her forehead. Newt takes out a tiny vial of liquid and gets another and hands it to clarissa. They pull the stoppers out with their teeth and they dab the liquid on their wrists. Jacob stares at them as the smell is horrible in his opinion. “What is that”? “ it's erumpent musk we will be able to get her attention with this” newt says. He and clarissa hand their vials to jacob as they turn to walk into the zoo. 

Inside the zoo newt slowly places his case on the ground and slowly opens it. “ this is going to be so embarrassing” clarissa muttered. She and newt begin to perform a mating dance to get the erumpents attention. Finally the erumpent turns towards them and seems interested in them. The erumpents demeanor is like that of a puppy and her horn glows orange. Newt and clarissa roll on the floor and erumpent copies their moves getting closer and closer to the case. “ good girl come on now into the case” newt says. 

Jacob is sniffing the vials when he accidently drops both spilling the musk. Suddenly the erumpent stops paying attention to newt and clarissa. She smells the musk jacob dropped and it's a stronger smell. The erumpent now is on her feet staring at jacob. Everyone freezes as they realize what is about to happen. The erumpent charges toward the source of the smell bellowing. Jacob wails running as fast as he can in the opposite direction. The erumpent chases him they crash through rubble and ice ponds before charging across the snow covered park. Newt draws his wand to repair the damage at the zoo when suddenly his wand is taken from him by a baboon. “Merlin's beard” newt says shocked. Clarissa grabs her wand and uses the spell. “Repairo”! The building is now being repaired and back to the way it was. Newt is exasperated trying to figure out how to get his wand back. Suddenly newt pulls a twig off a tree and holds it out trying to persuade the baboon to trade. “ they’re exactly the same… same thing” newt says. Suddenly he and clarissa hear a loud yell from jacob. “ newt, clarissa”!! “Cmon newt we gotta help jacob”. “ just a second i have to get my wand back”. He turns back to the baboon and suddenly it shook newts wand. “No,no,no, don”t newt says. A bang comes from the wand and knocks the baboon backwards and the wand flies out of the baboons hand and into newts. “I'm so sorry” newt said as clarissa grabbed his arm and they ran to save jacob. 

Newt and clarissa run down a hill towards jacob and the erumpent and onto a icy lake where they are. Newt and clarissa skate hurriedly towards the erumpet and jacob as she is charging towards jacob. Newt hops in front of jacob his case open and catches the erumpent just a few feet from hitting jacob. “ you alright” clarissa asked jacob. He nods eyes wide. Newt turns towards them. “Good show eh mr kowalski”? “Please just call me jacob”. Newt and clarissa help jacob up off the ice. Once they are off the ice newt places his case on the ground. “ well two down one to go”. He opens his case. “ alright jacob you can go on in, we will be down in a second”. Jacob nods and steps into the case. Newt turns to clarissa. “ clarissa” he smiles, “ judging on what happened at the jewelry store i assume well.. Uh.. i mean it's alright to ask you to be my g..girlfriend”? Clarissa smiles. “ well duh i don't just go around kissing guys i don't like”. He smiles and pulls her in for a hug. “ i love you rissy. “ i love you too fido”. They step into the case and close the top behind them but little do they know that someone was watching them.


	12. Arrested

Newt jacob and clarissa were inside the shed in the case when suddenly there was a knock on the door leading outside. “Wonder who that could be” newt muttered. He opened the door just a crack and suddenly shut it again. “ newt who's there” clarissa asked. “ i think we are in a meeting room of macusa”. “ whats macusa” jacob asked. “The magical congress of the united states of america” clarissa said. They all cautiously stepped towards the door. Newt opened it and stepped out and so did jacob and clarissa. Standing beside the case was tina goldstein. “ you” newt said to her. Suddenly someone from the crowd said “scamander, malfoy”? Newt and clarissa flinch. “Hello minister” they say as they close the case. A man from the crowd says, “ theseus scamander”? “ you mean like the war hero”? The minister says, “ no this is his little brother, and what in the name of merlin are you two doing in new york”, he says turning to look at newt and clarissa.” we came to buy an appaloosa puffskein sir”. The minister who is now very suspicious of newt and clarissa says, “ right, what are you really doing here”? Madam picquerey is also here at the meeting. She turns to tina and nods at jacob. “Miss goldstein who is that”? Tina says, “ this is mr kowalski he's a nomaj that got bitten by one of mr scamander and miss malfoys creatures. The entire crowd of macusa and ministry employees gasp outraged. There are murmurs that go through the crowd as everyone whispers, “nomaj”? “Obliviated”? 

There is an image of a body in the middle of the room and newt and clarissa stare curiously at it. “Merlin's beard” newt whispers. “ do you know which of your creatures was responsible for the mr scamander” one of the ministers asks. “ no creature did this, don't pretend you don't know what did this, don't you see the marks” newt says.  
“That was an obscurus” Clarissa says. The entire mass is now muttering with exclamations. 

Madam picquery says, “ you go too far mr scamander, miss malfoy”. “There is no obscurial in America”. “ impound that case graves”! 

Graves a man who is standing in the crowd summons the case and it lands next to him. Newt and Clarissa draw their wands. “No…. give that back” they tell. “Arrest them” madam picquery says. A spell is cast and newt clarissa jacob and tina are all magically restrained. 

The man called graves stands up and picks up the case. “ no don't hurt those creatures please you don't understand nothing in there is dangerous, nothing” nowt cries. “ we will be the judge of that” madam picquery says. “ you’ve even looked past their non good sides” clarissa says, “those creatures don't mean you any harm”. “ these creatures may not deserve your kindness” madam picquery says. She turns to some aurors. “Take them to the cells”. Newt and clarissa are now desperate. “ don't hurt them nothing in there is dangerous”. Please don't hurt them” clarissa sobs, “ they are not dangerous”!

All four of them are now sitting in a cage in the basement of macusa. Jacob is staring at the wall, tina is lost in thought, and newt is trying to stop clarissas crying as she has her head in his shoulder. “ we have to save them newt” she says, those creatures are like family”. Newt nods. “ don't worry clarissa we will i'm not going down without a fight” he says as he kisses the side of head. Tina overhears this and it only makes her feel more guilty. “ i am so sorry about your creatures mr scamander, miss malfoy, i truly am”. “ can someone please tell me what this obscurial obscurus thing is please”, jacob asks. “ there hasn't been one for centuries” tina says.

“ we met one in sudan three months ago” clarissa whispered. “ there used to be more of them”, newt says, “ well before witches and wizards went underground when we were still being hunted by muggles, young witches and wizards sometimes tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution, instead of learning how to harness their powers or how to control them they developed what is known as an obscurus”. “ an obscurus is an unstable uncontrollable dark force that bursts forth and attacks and vanishes” tina explains to jacob. 

Suddenly tina realises how all the stuff that has happened is connected. “ so it was an obscurus that did this”. “ thats what ive been trying to tell everyone” newt says. Tina says, “ but obscurials can't survive long can they”? “ well there's no documented case of any obscurial surviving over the age of ten”. “The obscurial clarissa and i met in africa was 8 when she- she died”. 

Sniffling is heard in the corner. “Rissy” newt whispered sitting beside her. “ is she ok” tina asks. “I promised” clarissa whispered, “ i promised her i'd keep her safe, but she died in my arms”. “ it's not your fault rissy” newt said, “ there was nothing we could have done”. 

“So let me get this straight” jacob says, you mean to tell me it was a kid that killed senator shaw”? Newt clarissa and tina nod to confirm the question.


	13. Interrogation

Three executioners in white coats begin to lead newt clarissa and tina in shackles away from the cell. Newt turns to look back and over his shoulder yells and back to jacob, “ it was good to make your acquaintance jacob”. “I hope you get your bakery” clarissa yells. Jacob nods sadly and waves at them forlornly till they are out of sight. 

They are led into a small black windowless room. The man from the congress room from earlier (graves) is sitting at a table. Newt clarissa and tina are led to sit at the opposite side of the table. A file is opened in front of graves on the table. All 3 of them squint a bright light shining into their eyes. “You three are an interesting lot” graves says. “ um mr graves”.... Tina says. Graves holds a finger to his lips signaling for tina to be quiet. Tina face burns red and she looks into her lap. 

Graves looks at the file on the desk and he turns to clarissa and newt. “ you two were thrown out of hogwarts for endangering human life-” “that was an accident” clarissa and new say at the same time”. “-with a beast” graves continues, “ yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion, now what makes albus dumbledore so fond of you two”? “ i really couldn't say” newt mumbles. “ so setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was just another accident is that right”? “ why would we do it deliberately” clarissa asked anger flashing in her eyes. “ to expose wizard kind, to provoke war between the magical and non magical worlds”. “ mass slaughter for the greater good you mean” newt said shocked his eyes wide. “Yes quite” graves says. “ we are not grindelwald fanatics sir’ clarissa grolwed. 

“Well then i was wondering what you could tell me about this mr scamander, miss malfoy”? With a slow move of his hand graves raises the obscurus from the suitcase. He brings it onto the desk, it is pulsing swirling and hissing. Clarissa tenses her eyes glaring. Net grabs her hand under the table. Tina has a look of disbelief on her face at the sight of the obscurus.   
Graves reaches a hand towards the obscurus with a fascinated look on his face. Clarissa turns to tina. “ um well that's a obscurus but it's not what you think” she says at the face tina is giving her. Newt then also turns to tina. “ we well managed to separate it from the sudanese girl we were trying to save, but it cannot survive outside of the case it couldn't hurt anyone tina”! 

“ so it's useless without the host” graves asks. “Useless”? “Useless”? Clarissa and newt say angrily. “ that is a parasitical force that killed a child” clarissa said hot angry tears falling down her face. “ What on earth would you use it for” newt asks angrily. 

Graves looks embarrassed possibly understanding how his question upset them. He stands and turns to clarissa and newt. “ you fool nobody mr scamander, and you too miss malfoy”. “You two brought this obscurus into the city of new york in the hopes of causing mass disruption breaking the statue of secrecy and revealing the magical world”. “You know the obscurus can't hurt anyone it can't hurt anyone” newt says”.

“ you are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death, miss goldstein who has aided and abetted you-” “ no she's done nothing of the sort” clarissa says. 

The three executioners step forward. They calmly press the tips of their wands into newt clarissa and tina's necks. “ just do it immediately, i will perform madam picquery myself” graves says talking to the executioners. “Clarissa” newt whispers. Graves raises a finger to his lips. “Shh”. he nods to the executioners and they lead them away.


	14. Chaos and friendship

They are lead down a long black metallic corridor and newt tina and clarissa are lead into a pure white cell with a chair that is magically suspended over a gigantic pensieve. After they are led inside a guard stands outside the door. 

“Don't do this burnadette please” tina says to the executioner beside her. “ it dont hurt” she says to tina. Suddenly the executioner beside clarissa leads her over to the edge of the pool. She begins shaking in anger and in fear her breaths coming out in shaky gasps. The smiling executioner extracts clarissas happy memories from her head with her wand. “clarissa “ newt yells. Clarissa instantly calms her expression blank. The executioner casts the memories into the pensieve which ripples with scenes from clarissa's life. A scene flashes it's of the lake at hogwarts. A young clarissa in her first year is sitting at the lakes edge sniffling her eyes red. Someone walks up behind her. “ why are you crying”? Clarissa turns. A young newt is standing behind her. “Go away” clarissa says. Newt sits beside her. “ i said go away”. “ not till you tell me whats wrong”. Clarissa sighs. “ My family is proud i'm a slytherin but it's hard because all the friends i had before i came here don't want to be near me they think i'm evil and will turn out to be a dark wizard”. Newt frowns. “ thats stupid hey i'll be your friend what's your name”? “clarissa m..mal… malfoy”. Newt grins and sticks his hand out. “ im newt, newt scamander”. Clarissa smiles and shakes his hand. “ well newt it's nice to meet you”.

Clarissa smiles as she sits in the chair above the pensieve. “ newt” she whispers. Newts face appears in the pensieve. The executioner turns to look at clarissa. “ isn't that nice you wanna see him don't you”? Clarissa nods vacantly as she closes her eyes. Newt sinks to his knees. “Mr scamander are you alright” tina asks. Newt shakes his head and doesn't say a word.

Clarissa sits in the execution chair and she gazes down, beneath her swirls her memories. Her years at hogwarts, pulling pranks with newt, and taking care of magical beasts. 

Newt glances down his arm pickett has crawled out of his pocket and is quietly undoing his shackles. “ almost there hang on rissy” newt whispers.

Pickett finishes undoing the shackles and then he crawls into the executioner who is holding onto newts pocket. The executioner turns to newt. “ your turn mr scamander”. The executioner raises her wand to newts forehead. Newt seizes his opportunity, he jumps backwards out of the way before revealing the swooping evil, which he throws forward towards the pool. He then swiftly turns and punches the guard knocking him out cold.

The swooping evil has now expanded into a gigantic spooky but weirdly beautiful butterfly-esque reptile with skeletal wings. It continues to circle round and round the pool.

Pickett clambers onto the executioners arm startling and distracting her, giving newt time to grab her arms and take aim with her wand. A spell fires hitting one of the other executioners who drops to the floor her wand falling into the pensieve. As it falls the liquid inside the pensieve rises up in vicious black bubbles which instantly engulf the wand.

In reaction to this clarissas memories turn from good to bad. The pensieve now shows clarissa and her mother. “Disgrace to the family”! “Mother”! “Get out and stay out”. “ but i don't have anywhere to go”. “ well you should have thought of that before you almost got thrown out of hogwarts”! The front door of malfoy manor is slammed in clarissa's face. Clarissa still enraptured by the pensieve looks heartbroken tears streaming down her face. The chair is lowering closer and closer to the pensieve.

The swooping evil glides across the room knocking the remaining executioner to the ground. Newt helps tina out of her shackles. Thank you mr scamander”. “You're welcome”. Mr scamander we have to save miss malfoy”. “ that's exactly what i plan to do”.

Clarissa snaps out of the trance she screams. “NEWT”!!! The liquid has now turned to a bubbling black death potion. It rises up surrounding clarissa on the chair. She stands up frantically trying to find a way to escape and almost falls off in her haste. “CLARISSA DON'T PANIC ”newt yells. “ WELL WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO INSTEAD” clarissa says hysterically. “Jump” newt says. “ARE YOU CRAZY”?!? Newt stands on the edge of the pensieve watching as the swooping evil circles round clarissa. “ clarissa listen to me i will catch you”. “ please rissy trust me”. The liquid has now risen up in waves to clarissa's height and she's losing sight of newt. “ i’ll catch you, i've got you clarissa…” suddenly newt cries out, “go”! Clariss jumps in between two waves just as the swooping evil passes. She lands on it's back only inches away from the swirling liquid, then she hops quickly forward straight into newts open arms. She wraps her arms tight around him. “newt “ she says, “ i thought i was going to die”. He gripped her tight. “ rissy” he whispered.He kissed her and she kissed him back. They pulled apart still holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. “ excuse me but we really need to go” tina says. Newt raises his hand recalling the swooping evil which folds back into a cocoon. Newt grabs clarissa's hand and they all head for the exit. “ come on” newt smiles.


	15. Escape

Newt clarissa and tina run charging through the basement corridors. Suddenly a group of aurors are behind the and they have to turn and dart behind pillars to avoid getting caught and hit with a spell. Newt again sends out the swooping evil which swirls overhead, flying in and out of pillars, blocking curses and knocking aurors to the ground. The swooping evil then sticks it's tongue into one of the aurors ears. “Leave his brains come on” newt yells to it. 

The three of them run onward, the swooping evil behind them blocking curses and spells. “ what is that thing” tina asks. “Swooping evil” clarissa tells her. “ well thank goodness it's here or we’d be fried” tina says. They turn a corner and they almost collide with queenie and jacob. The five stare at each other with terror on their faces. Queenie reveals the case she was able to sneak it out of graves office. She gestures to the case. “ come on if you are in here then i can just walk out with the case”. She places it on the ground and newt jacob clarissa and tina all step inside.

“Woah” tina whispers as she steps into newt and clarissa shed. They all stay in the shed waiting till queenie says it's safe to come out. Clarissa laid on her camping bed in the corner. “I need a nap” she said. She laid her head on her pillow and in seconds she was out and she snored softly. “ you really love her don't you” tina said. Newt nodded. “We’ve known each other since we were 11, we’ve been through everything together”. “ in the execution room that memory clarissa was seeing that was you wasn't it, the first time you met”? Newt nodded. “ and what was that memory of that woman and the door being shut in her face”? Newts face grew stern. “That was clarissa's mother she's horrible and she kicked clarissa out of her home”. “Why”? Newt sighed. “ have you ever heard of the malfoy family”? Tina shook her head. “ well they are one of the original pureblood families, and clarissa was her parents oldest daughter they thought she’d grow up to work at the ministry but then she took a loving to magical beasts we shared the same ideas about them and she had half blood and muggle born friends, her parents were very racist about them too”. “ her parents didn't mind me being her friend as i'm a pureblood that is till they said i was a bad influence on her”. Right when she graduated hogwarts and told her family she wanted to take care of magical creatures they kicked her out, it was raining that night when she came to my house and asked if she could stay with me and i of course told her yes”. Suddenly the case was opened and queenie poked her head we are in a safe place everyone you can come out now”. Jacob and tina went out while newt went to wake clarissa. “ rissy” he whispered. “ what” she mumbled. “We have to leave the case now”. He helped her up as she was a little unsteady from just waking up. They headed outside to find themselves on the roof of a building that overlooked the whole city.

Newt stepped over to the ledge and stands looking all over new york.Pickett sits on his shoulder making clicking noises and clarissa stands beside them. Jacob is inside the small shed on the roof looking at the pigeon coop. “ your grandfather kept pigeons” queenie asked him, “ mine bred owls used to love feeding them”. 

Tina joins newt and clarissa on the edge. “ graves always insisted the disturbances were caused by magical creatures” tina says, “ we need to catch all your creatures so he can't keep using them as a scapegoat”. “ there's only one still missing” newt says. “ dougal the demiguise” clarissa says. “ dougal”? Tina asks. “ slight problem well um he's invisible” newt says.”invisible”? “Yes most of the time he well is” clarissa says.” how do you catch something that's invisible”?   
“ with immense difficulty” newt says. “ oh” tina says probably expecting a better answer. 

Suddenly tina shouts out, “ gnarlak”! “ excuse me” newt says confused. “ whats a gnarlak” clarissa asks. “ it's not a what it's a who” tina says, “ he was an informant of mine when i was a auror, he used to trade in magical creatures on the side”. “ he wouldnt happen to be interested in paw prints would he” newt asks her. “ he's interested in anything that can sell”.


	16. The blind pig

Tina leads the group down a back alley covered in bins crates and discarded objects, she then leads them down a small set of stairs leading to a basement apartment. The steps appear to be a dead end, the doorway has been bricked up, and on it is a poster of a debutante in evening dress gazing at herself in a mirror. Tina and queenie stand in front of the poster. They turn to face each other and in unison raise their wands. As they do so their work clothes transform into flapper party dresses. Clarissa's eyes widen. “ oh no there's no way i'm wearing something like that”. “Come on clarissa” queenie says, “ it's just for going into this place”. Clarissa sighs. “ this is going to be so embarrassing” she mutters. She raises her wand and her outfit is replaced by a light pink flapper dress. She raises her hands trying to cover her shoulders, her face burning scarlet. She turns to newt and his face his red too. “ i hate being so immodest” clarissa says. 

Tina steps toward the poster and slowly raises her hand, as she does the eyes of the debutante move upward following her every move. Tina knocks slowly on the door 4 times. Newt quickly raises his wand and magics himself a bowtie. A hatch on the door opens where the debutante eyes were are now the beady eyes of a suspicious guard. 

Inside this place feels so alive and magical. The name of the place is the blind pig and it's a low ceilinged speakeasy for the down and out of new york's magical community. Every witch and wizard criminal in new york is here, their wanted posters hanging proudly on the walls. A glamorous goblin singer croons on a stage of goblin musicians, smoky images wafting from her wand to illustrate her lyrics. All is dingy and shabby an atmosphere of menacing fun.   
The music is different from what newt and clarissa are used to the lyrics interesting. “ the phoenix cried fat tears of pearl when the dragon snapped up his best girl, and the billywig forgot to twirl when his sweetheart left him cold, and the unicorn done lost his horn, and the hippogriff feels all forlorn, cause their lady loves have upped and gawn, or that's what i've been told”. 

Jacob stands at the bar trying to figure out how to order a drink. “ how do i get a drink in this joint” he mutters. Out of nowhere a thin bottle of brown liquid zooms towards him. He catches it stunned. The head of a house elf peers up at him from behind the bar. “ what” it asks, “ ain't you ever seen a house elf before”? “ oh yeah course i have i love house elves” jacob stutters. “ my uh uncles a house elf”. The house elf not fooled raises himself up leaning on the bar to stare at jacob. Queenie approaches and looks a bit downcast as she orders. “ six shots of giggle water and a lobe blaster please”. The house elf reluctantly shuffles off to fulfill her request. Jacob and queenie look at each other. He reaches out and takes one of the giggle water shots. “ are all no-majs like you” queenie asks. Jacob tries to be serious, almost flirty, “ no i'm the only one like me”. Maintaining strong eye contact with queenie, jacob knocks back the shot. Suddenly he emits a raucous high pitched giggle. Queenie laughs sweetly at the look of surprise on his face. 

Tina newt and clarissa are sitting at a table in the corner. Newt silently studies the people around the room, hooded and heavily scarred witches and wizards gamble magical artifacts in a game with runic dice. Clarissa feels vulnerable in the dress. Suddenly someone taps her on the shoulder. “Hello miss” it's a wizard about 6 foot with long dark hair. “ i was wondering would you like to ditch these two and come dance with me”? “ oh no thank you sir” clarissa said nervously. “ oh come on it'll be fun” he says putting his hand on her shoulder. “ she said no thank you” newt said angrily. “ oh hey shrimp” he laughs, “ who are you her boyfriend”? “ as a matter of fact yes i am”. The man pales. “Fine but next time i see you sunshine” he says indicating clarissa. “ you will dance with me”. He leaves and clarissa sits in her chair shaking. Newt takes off his coat. “ here” he puts it around clarissas shoulders and she puts it on. “ thanks newt”. “ no problem”. “Hey” tina says, “ that's him” she points to a smartly dressed goblin. Gnarlak sits himself at the end of their table, an air of confidence and dangerous control. A house elf quickly brings him a drink. “ so you are the two with the case full of monsters, huh” he says to newt and clarissa. 

“Well news travels fast” newt says, “ i was hoping you'd be able to tell us if there has been any sightings, tracks, that sort of thing”. Gnarlak downs his drink and a house elf brings him a document to sign. “ you've got big prices on your heads mr scamander miss malfoy, why should i help you instead of turning you in”? “ i'll take it we’ll have to make it worth your while” newt asks. “Hmm let's consider it a cover charge” says gnarlak. Newt pulls out a couple of galleons and slides them across the table to gnarlak. “ hmm macusa’s offerin more than this”. Clarissa pulls out a beautiful instrument and places it on the table. “Lunascope”? “I got five”. Newt rummages in his pocket and pulls out a glowing frozen ruby egg. “ it's frozen ashwinder egg” newt says. Gnarlak has now become a bit interested. “ now you’re talking”! Suddenly gnarlak spots pickett who is peeking out of newts jacket pocket. “ wait a minute is that a bowtruckle”? Pickett quickly retreats and clarissa puts a hand over the pocket protectively. Clarissa growls and shakes her head. “ no way” she says. “ absolutely not” says newt. “ ah come on thats a bowtruckle they pick locks am i right”? “ you're not having him” newt says. “ oh come on then miss tell your boyfriend it's alright” gnarlak says. “ no way pickett is family you are not having him”. 

“ well good luck getting back alive, mr scamander miss malfoy what with the whole of macusa on your back”. Gnarlak gets up and begins to walk away. Newt his voice full of agony, “alright”. Clarissa whips her head to look at newt. “ what no way newt”. “Hand over pickett clarissa”. “ no way” she growls. “ clarissa listen to me” newt says shouting a bit. Clarissa flinches newt rarely yells at her. She gently takes pickett out of the pocket and hands him to newt. “ i'm never speaking to you again”. Newt rolls his eyes. “ clarissa”. “ i mean it when this is over you can drop me off in england”. Newt heart breaks but he has to do this. “ whatever you want clarissa”. Clarissa's heart drops she didn't think he would really do it. 

As he tries to hand pickett over to gnarlak pickett latches onto newts hand madly clicking and whining. Newt slowly hands him over to gnarlak. Pickett reaches his little arms forward trying to get newt to take him back. Newt turns away as his heart breaks even more if he looks at pickett.  
Gnarlak grins menacingly. “ something invisibles been wreaking havoc around fifth avenue, you may wanna check out macy's department store, might help with what you're looking for”.

Newt looks at clarissa when they make eye contact she turns away and newts heart aches when he hears a sniffle. He sighs. “ thank you mr gnarlak, also there's one last thing, there's a mister graves who works at macusa i was wondering what you knew of his back ground”. Gnarlak stares, “ you ask too many questions mr scamander, ones that can get you killed”. Suddenly one of the house elves working at the bar yells, “ MACUSA ARE COMING”!!! The house elf quickly disapparates and customers throughout the bar hurriedly do the same. Tina quickly gets to her feet. “ you tipped them off”! Gnarlak stares at them chuckling menacingly. The wanted posters on the walls update to show newt clarissa and tina's faces. Aurors begin apparating into the bar. Jacob seemingly innocent walks up to gnarlak. “ sorry mr gnarlak-” jacob punches gnarlak straight in the face knocking him backward and queenie looks delighted. 

Throughout the bar various customers are being apprehended by aurors. Newt scrambles about on the floor looking for pickett. Around him people are running trying to get away from the aurors. Newt finally finds pickett on a table leg, he grabs him and runs toward the group. “ wait where's clarissa”? He spots her by a table. “ clarissa come on”! “ i'm not leaving without pickett”! “ clarissa i have him lets go” newt says holding up pickett. Clarissa sighs in relief and runs to them. Jacob grabs another shot of giggle water and knocks it back. He giggles uproariously as newt grabs his elbow and they all disapparate.


	17. Macy's department store

Newt, tina, clarissa, jacob, and queenie all apparate in front of macy's department store. Newt quickly walks over to clarissa. “ rissy”. “ was that your plan all along to get pickett back after we got the information”? Newt nodded. “ yes it was i'm sorry i didn't tell you there really wasn't enough ti-” he was cut off as clarissa threw her arms around him. “ i should have trusted you newt i was just so worried about pickett i'm so sorry”. “ it's alright rissy i forgive you, does this mean you don't want me to drop you off in england”? She smiled. “ of course not you idiot”. Newt held clarissa closer as he pet her hair. “ i don't know what i'd do without you” he said. “ i don't know what i'd do without you either” clarissa said. He whispered in her ear. “ i love you so much rissy”. “ i love you too fido”. They pull apart.“ here's your jacket” clarissa says as she slips off newts jacket and hands t to him. “Thank you” he says as he puts it on. Clarissa raises her wand and her clothes return to normal.

“ hey guys” jacob said getting everyone's attention. “ look at this” he points to a handbag inside macy's that seems to move by itself. They all hurry over and watch as the bag hovers in midair and floats off into the store.

“Alright we are going to have to go in there to get the demiguise” newt says. “Alohomora” he unlocks the door and they all tiptoe into macys. They sneak quietly as possible, the store has been decorated for christmas. Isles full of expensive jewelry shoes hats and perfume.Since the store is closed no lights are on and no noises are heard. They see the handbag float down the central aisle accompanied by small grunting noises. 

Newt in a whisper, “ so demiguises are well fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip if provoked”. The demiguise itself appears, a slimy haired orangutan like creature with a curious wizened face clambering over a display to reach a box of sweets. Newt turns to jacob and queenie. “ you two head that way and clarissa and tina stay with me”. The others start to move away. “ and try very hard not to be predictable” newt whispers to them. Suddenly a small roar is heard in the distance. “ was that the demiguise” tina asks. Clarissa shakes her head. “ no i think that's the reason the demiguise is here”. The three of them move swiftly down an aisle towards the demiguise which is now moving through the store. Realizing it's been spotted the demiguise turns and looks at newt quizzically before moving up a set of side stairs. Newt and clarissa smile and they start to follow.

They follow the demiguise into a huge dark attic space the floor full to the ceiling with shelves packed with boxes of china, dinner services, tea cups, and general kitchenware. The demiguise walks along the attic in a patch of moonlight. It glances around before stopping and emptying it's handbag full of sweets. 

Newt tina and clarissa hide behind a box. “ it's sight operates on probability so it can forsee the most likely immediate future”. Newt quietly sneaks out from behind the box and creeps up behind the demiguise. “ so what's it doing now” tina asks. “ it's babysitting” clarissa says sneaking out to join newt. The demiguise holds up one of the sweets as if to offer it to someone or something. “Wait what did you just say” tina asks. “This is all my fault” newt whispers, “ i thought i had them all but i must have miscounted”. “ it's not your fault” clarissa says, “ i should have been more aware too”.

Jacob and queenie enter the attic quietly. Newt and clarissa move calmly and quietly forward and they kneel beside the demiguise, which makes space for them in front of the sweets. Newt carefully places the case down. 

A shift of light reveals the scales of a large creature, hiding in the rafters of the attic. Tina Looks up in horror. “ it was babysitting that” she whispers in shock. The face of an occamy comes into view just like the small blue snake like birds seen in the case, but this occamy is huge, coiled round and round itself to fill the entire attic roof space. The occamy moves slowly down toward newt and the demiguise which again offers up a sweet. Newt and clarissa remain very still. “Occamies are choranaptyxic, so they grow to fill available space” newt whispers. The occamy spots clarissa and newt and it cranes its head towards them and they hold up a hand gently. “ mummy and daddy are here” newt says to the occamy. 

Queenie moves slowly forward staring at the occamy. As she does so she accidentally kicks a tiny glass bauble on the floor, which jingles as it rolls. At this sound the occamy rears up screeching. Newt and clarissa try to calm the large creature. “Whoa” newt says. “Whoa” clarissa says the same thing. Jacob and queenie stagger backward to find cover. The demiguise runs away and jumps into jacob's arms. 

The occamy swoops scooping clarissa up onto it's back as it violently thrashes about the attic sending shelves flying. “Newt” clarissa cries as she tries to calm the occamy down. Newt runs as fast as he can over to jacob tina and queenie. “Right we need an insect any insect will do oh and a teapot, find a teapot quickly”! Tina army crawls through the chaos dodging falling items trying to find what newt is looking for. The wings of the occamy crash down to the floor narrowly missing jacob as he stumbles around, encumbered by the demiguise who is now clinging to jacobs back. 

Clarissa finds it harder and harder to hold on as the occamy becomes more and more distressed, it's wings now thrashing upward destroying the roof of the building. Jacob turns, he and the demiguise spotting a stray cockroach on a crate. Jacob reaches his hand up to grab it, when part of the occamy crashes down, destroying the crate and the cockroach. 

Tina is crawling across the floor with great determination in hot pursuit of a cockroach. Queenie screams as she is knocked to the floor by the force of the occamy. Jacob runs up behind her and dives forward flat onto the floor finally laying claim to a cockroach. “Teapot” tina yells. At this noise the occamy rears it's head once more causing its tail to writhe squashing and pinning jacob and the demiguise against one of the rafters. Jacob and tina are now at opposite sides of the room neither daring to move, tons of occamy scales between them. The demisguise looks shiftily up to the side and promptly vanishes. Jacob slowly turns to follow the demiguises gaze. The occamys face is inches away from his own, staring with full intensity at the cockroach in his hand. Jacob barely dares to breathe. Clarissa peers around from behind the occamys head and whispers, “ roach in the teapot”. 

Jacob gulps trying not to make eye contact with the huge creature in front of him. Newt sneaks over to the occamy. “Shhh” he whispers trying to calm it down. Jacob widens his eyes at tina warning her of his intent. Jacob throws the roach and it soars through the air as the occamys body begins to move once more uncurling and swirling around the room. Clarissa jumps from the occamys back and lands in newts arms, he had snuck over to be sure he'd catch her.   
Queenie hides behind a box a colander on her head.

 

Tina runs teapot outstretched hurdling the occamy coils as she goes, she lands on her knees in the center of the room, the roach falling perfectly into the teapot. The occamy rears up shrieking rapidly as it rises before diving down headfirst. Tina lowers her head bracing herself for a hit. The occamy races down towards the teapot and glides inside. Newt leaps forward and jams a lid on top of the teapot. “ choranaptyxic” newt pants, “ they also shrink to fit the space available.   
“ tell me the truth was that everything that came out of the case” tina asks looking between newt and clarissa. “ thats everything” clarissa says. Newt nods. “ and that's the truth”.


	18. In the case for the second time

They all apparate onto the roof of a building. Newt places the case on the roof. He opens it and steps inside. “ come on everyone” clarissa says as she follows newt into the case. Jacob holds the demiguises hand leading it into the case and tina and queenie follow them in. they head through the shed and into the enclosures. Jacob takes the demiguise to it's nest and places it inside. “ i bet you're happy to be home, bet you are exhausted buddy, come on thats right”. 

Tina is carefully holding the occamy, supervised by clarissa and newt she places it gently into the nest. She looks around at the erumpent and other creatures, tina's face is full of wonder and admiration and jacob chuckles at her expression. Suddenly pickett gives newt a sharp pinch from inside his pocket. “ ouch” newt said. “ what's wrong” clarissa asked walking over. “ pickett pinched me” he says as he fishes pickett from his pocket. He holds him up on his hand as he walks through the various enclosures. Clarissa walks beside newt. “ right.. I think we need to talk” newt says, “ you see i wouldn't have let him keep you pickett, i would rather chop off my hand than get rid of you, after everything we’ve been through and after everything you've done for me, now come on”. Clarissa giggles a bit. “ cmon picket what have me and newt told you about sulking”? They have now reached the thunderbirds enclosure. Pickett sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry at newt. “ ok well now that was beneath you” newt says to pickett. 

Newt places pickett on his shoulder as he and clarissa begin to separate buckets of food for the creatures. Newt and clarissa head back into the shed. Queene is looking at a picture on newts desk. It's of clarissa newt and another girl. “ hey newt whos she” queenie asks. Clarissa turns away. “ oh that's no one”. Queenie reads newts mind . “leta lestrange, i've actually heard of that family, aren't they you know”. “Please don't read my mind” newt says. She turns to clarissa. “ so that's it she was one of your best friends she wanted to use newt as a slave basically and broke his heart and it seems she is the reason you two almost got kicked out of hogwarts you two took the blame for a magical creature experiment gone wrong”. “ please queenie don't read our minds” clarissa whispers. Newt seems angry and embarrassed. “ sorry but i did warn you not to”. “ i know i'm sorry i can't help it, people are easiest to read when they are upset”. “ i'm not upset anyway it was a long time ago”. “ you three had a close friendship” queenie says. “ yes well none of us fitted in well at school, so we-” “ became friends real close friends for years” queenie says. Queenie now has a concerned look on her face. “ she was a taker and took advantage of both of you, you two needed giver”. 

Tina walks over to them. “What are you all talking about”? “ ah nothing” says newt. “ just talking about school” clarissa says. “Yes school” says queenie. Jacob heads over to them. “ did you say school, is there a school, is there a wizarding school in america”? Queenie smiles, “ of course illvermorny, it's only the best wizard school in the world”! “Well” clarissa and newt say. “ we think you’ll find the best wizarding school in the world is hogwarts”. Queenie rolls her eyes. “Hogwash”. 

Suddenly there is a giant crack of thunder. The thunderbird rises into the air screeching flapping its wings vigorously, it's body shining black and gold and it's eyes flashing like lightning. Newt and clarissa walk closer quietly examining frank. “ danger” clarissa says. “ it smells danger”.


	19. Obscurus

Newt clarissa tina queenie and jacob head out of the case and back on the roof of the building. They are standing under a squires sign and what they see shocks them. The streets are in chaos a swirling black cloud is causing destruction all over new york. “Jeez” jacob says, “what is that”? “An obscurial” newt whispers. Suddenly sirens are heard and everyone stands still in shock over all the mass hysteria. “That's more powerful than any obscrial ive ever seen” clarissa says eyes wide. 

A loud explosion is heard in the distance and the city is starting to burn. Newt thrusts the case into clarissa's hands. “ if i don't come back look after all of our creatures rissy, everything we know is in a journal in the shed”. “ oh no there's no way you are leaving me behind newt”. “ i don't want to see you get hurt”. “ i don't care newton artemis fido scamander i am coming with you whether you like it or not”. She shoves the case into tinas arms and grabs newts elbow as he disapparated. 

 

Newt and clarissa apparate on a street where the buildings are crumbling and on fire. Down the street is the man graves from macusa holding onto the arm of a boy. “ hey that's the boy from that second salem meeting at the bank” clarissa says. Suddenly tina apparates beside them. “Credence” she whispers, “ i know that boy his adoptive other is the leader of the second salemer group and she always beats her children but he gets it the worst,” “ so the muggle you got in trouble for beating up was his mum” clarissa asks. Tina nods. They hurry down the street towards graves and credence. “ to survive so long with this inside you credence is a miracle, you are a miracle, come with me think of what we could achieve together” gaves says to credence. “ no way” clarissa whispers. “ he's the obscurus” newt says. 

The obscurus moves closer to graves, there is a scream from within the mass as it's dark energy bursts out, knocking graves to the ground. The force sends a shock along the street and newt and clarissa dive behind a car for cover. Tina apparates behind a car that is beside the one that newt and clarissa are hiding behind. As the obscurus screams again tina says, “ newt clarissa we have to do something and i have to try and talk to credence”. Clarissa and newt nod in understanding and both of them disapparate.


	20. Subway tunnel

Newt and clarissa try to keep up with the obscurus by racing/ apparating across the roofs of buildings. “Credence, credence we can help you” newt says. The obscurus dives towards newt and clarissa, they disapparate just before it hits them and they continue chasing it. 

As they run spells explode around them, a dozen aurors have appeared attacking the obscurus from ahead and almost taking out newt and clarissa as they leap for cover trying desperately to keep up. The obscurus veers to avoid spells, leaving black snowflake like particles that drift across the rooftops as it retreats screaming and turns down another block. In a particularly vigorous display, the obscurus now rises dramatically into the air as spells in electric blue and white hit it from all angles.finally it crashes to the ground and races along a wide empty street, a black tsunami destroying anything in it's path.

Clarissa and newt stand on the top of a skyscraper and watch as the obscurus rises up over the surrounding buildings and slams into the ground just outside of the city hall subway entrance. All is quiet for a moment till a pulsing heavy screechy breathing emanates from the obscurus where it rests at the entrance. Then suddenly from the obscurus newt and clarissa see the small figure of credence enter the subway tunnel.

“Lets go” newt says and clarissa nods. He grabs her hand and they disapparate and then they apparate inside the subway tunnel. It is a long mosaicked art deco station that bears the signs of having been crossed by the obscurus. The chandelier creaks and a few tiles have fallen, the obscurus deep breathing can be heard cornered like a frightened panther. Clarissa and newt creep across the platform, trying to find the epicenter of the obscurus.

Clarissa and newt have reached the obscurus in the shadows of a tunnel. Now much caler it gently swirls in the air above the train tracks. Newt pulls clarissa behind a pillar as they try to talk. “credence.. .. it is credence right” newt asks. “ we are here to help you credence, we aren't going to hurt you” clarissa says. In the distance footsteps are heard the pacing controlled and deliberate. Clarissa and newt move from behind the pillar and onto the train tracks. Within the mass of the obscurus they see a shadow of credence, curled up and scared. 

“We’ve met someone just like you credence” newt says, “ a girl a very young girl who’d been imprisoned she had been locked away and she’d been punished for her magic”. Credence is listening to them now he had never imagined there was someone out there like him. Slowly the obscurus melts away leaving credence alone on the train track. Newt and clarissa crouch to the floor. Credence looks up at them, a small flicker of hope in his face ass if to ask is there any hope left for him. “Credence” clarissa asks softly, “ can we come over to you me and my friend”? They slowly move forward when suddenly a loud yell is heard from behind them. They turn it's graves. “Crucio”! He yells a blast of magic coming from his wand and heading towards newt and Clarissa. Suddenly Clarissa loses her balance as newt pushes her out of the way. As she falls to the ground newt’s screams of pain turn her blood to ice. She turns back to see newt being hit over and over. “No” she screams. With what sounds like maniacal laughter graves says to her “don't worry sweetheart you'll be next”. “Don't hurt her” newt sobs writhing in pain. “Petrificus totalus”! Clarissa's eyes widen as she realizes she can't move, all she can do is stare in horror as newt is countlessly hit by the cruciatus curse. “That curse is illegal” newt was saying. “What the congress doesn't know won't hurt them now goodbye mr scamander”. Suddenly graves is frozen as a group of witches and wizards blast him with spells. One of them unfreezes Clarissa and she runs over to newt. He has bruises and cuts on his face and Clarissa can't imagine what kind of injuries he has that aren't visible. “Newt” she whispers softly. “Hey rissy” he says. Suddenly her anger boils over. “What were you thinking you idiot” she sobbed. “you could have died to protect me and I was about to do the same thing”. “Why” she whispered “why would you push me out of the way like that when i was trying to protect you”. “Because” he said angrily “you know i love you rissy there's no way i would ever let you be put in danger”. She gives him a hug. “ don't you ever do anything that stupid again”.

Credence is now sobbing. He begins to shake his face slowly turning black as he tries to stop the mass of energy from rising up within him. Suddenly the obscurus crashes through the roof of the subway tunnel seen by wizards and no majs alike. It destroys skyscrapers and anything it can touch. The obscurus screams bursting again through the subway roof and for a split second it seems graves clarissa and newt will die as the obscurus barrels towards them as graves is also on the tracks. Suddenly tinas voice is heard. “ credence no”! Tina is seen running onto the tracks. “ tina be careful” clarissa says. Inches from graves face the obscurus freezes. Slowly it rises back up swirling more gently staring at tina who stares back at it. “Don't do this please” tina whispers. “ keep talking tina, keep talking to him he's listening to you” says newt. 

Inside the obscurus credence reaches out to tina, the only person who as shown him a lot of kindness. He looks at tina desperate and afraid. Tina sighs. “ i know what that woman did to you, i know you’ve suffered, but please you need to stop this now, clarissa newt and i will protect you”. Graves gets to his feet. Tina points to graves. “ this man he is using you”. “ don't listen to her credence i want you to be free, it's alright” graves says lying to credence. Tinas talking is helping credence to calm down and the obscurus is now beginning to shrink, it's dreadful face becoming more human and is now starting to look like credence again. Suddenly aurors pour into the tunnel. These aurors advance from behind tina their wands raised aggressively. Tina begins to plead with them. “Please don't you'll frighten him”.

The obscurus lets out a terrible moan and begins to swell again. The station is crumbling and newt Tina and Clarissa are standing in front of credence trying to protect him. Graves spins to face the aurors his wand at the ready. “Wands down anyone harms him and they will have to answer to me. Suddenly credence is pelted by spells from the aurors. “CREDENCE” Clarissa newt and Tina yell. “No” graves says. Credences face can be seen from within the black mass contorted screaming. The barrage of spells continues and credence howls in pain.


	21. Reveal

Aurors continue to aim spells at the obscurus, their efforts are unrelenting and extremely brutal and they aren't going to stop till they take the obscurus down. Under the pressure, the obscurus finally seems to be at the breaking point as a white ball of light takes it over. The force of the charge sends tina newt clarissa graves and the aurors flying backwards. All of the power slowly subsides and only small tatters of black matter are left floating through the air. Clarissa lets out a gasp this is the same thing that happened to the girl in sudan. Newt helps her up and she lays her head on his chest crying. Tina is still sitting on the ground in shock tears running down her face.

Graves climbs back onto the subway platform as close as possible to the remnants of the matter of the obscurus and the aurors advance towards graves. “ you fools” he says, “ do you realise what you have done”? Graves seethes with anger as the others watch him curiously. Madam picquery emerges from behind the aurors her expression steely and questioning. “ the obscurial was killed on my orders mr. graves”. “ yes and history will surely note that madam president” he says to her. Graves moves towards her on the platform his tone threatening. “What was done here tonight was not right”! “ he was responsible for the death of a no-maj mr graves” madam picquery says, “he risked the exposure of our community he has broken one of our most sacred laws-” Graves begins to laugh bitterly. “ a law that has us scuttling like rats through the gutter, a law that demands that we conceal our true nature, a law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear, i ask you madam president who does this law protect, us or them the no majs”? “ i refuse to bow down any longer”. Graves begins to walk away from the aurors. 

Madam picquery is angered at this. “ aurors i'd like you to relieve mr graves of his wand and escort him back to-” as graves moves down the platform a wall of white light suddenly appears in front of him blocking his path. Graves thinks for a moment, a sneer of derision and irritation visible on his face and he turns to face them. Graves strides confidently back along the platform firing spells at both of the groups of aurors facing him. Spells fly at him from all angles but he dodges them all. Several aurors are sent flying and it appears graves is winning.

In a split second newt pulls the cocoon from his pocket and releases it at graves. The swooping evil soars around him, shielding newt clarissa tina and the aurors from graves’s spells and giving newt time to raise his wand. He slashes it through the air and out flies a crackling rope of light that wraps itself around graves like a whip. Graves tries to hold it off as it tightens but staggers and falls to his knees dropping his wand. “Accio” tina cries and graves wand flies into her hand. Graves looks around at them a deep hatred in his eyes. Clarissa and newt slowly advance towards graves and they lift their wands and together they say, “ revelio”. 

Graves transforms, he is no longer dark haired, he is now blond and blue eyed. He is the man on the posters that is seen everywhere. A murmur spreads through the crowd and Tina newt and Clarissa gasp, “grindelwald”. Madam picquery moves towards him. Grindelwald snarls with contempt, “ do you really think you can hold me”? “ we’ll do our best mr. grindelwald” picquery sys furiously and calm. Grindelwald stares intently at madame picquery, his expression full of disgust which turns into a small derisory smile. He is forced to his feet by two aurors who move him towards the entrance of the subway. As grindelwald is led past newt and clarissa he pauses and smiling and sneering. “I’d watch your backs you two if i were you wouldn't want either of you to die and oh i'd watch over the other one too” he says nodding to tina. He is led out of the subway and newt stares at him angry for threatening clarissa and their new friend tina.

A SMALL TIME SKIP:

Queenie and jacob push their way through to the front of the aurors. Jacob holds up newts case. Queenie goes to hug tina and jacob walks over to clarissa and newt. He smiles “ hey i figured somebody oughta keep an eye on this thing” he says as he hands the case to newt and clarissa. “Thank you” clarissa smiles and newt nods. Madam picquery walks over to the small group. “We owe you two an apology, mr scamander and miss malfoy, but the magical community is exposed,we cannot obliviate an entire city”. 

Newt and clarissa think for a few moments. “Actually i think we can” says newt. Clarissa catches onto newts idea. “Newt that's brilliant” she says. Newt places the case wide open underneath the large hole in the subway roof. Suddenly the thunderbird bursts forth in a flurry of feathers and a gush of wind and the aurors step back. The creature is beautiful and magnificent, mesmerizing but scary as he flaps his powerful wings and hovers above them. Newt and clarissa move forward and they examine frank with tenderness and pride on their faces. 

“ well we were intending to wait till we got to arizona” clarissa says. “ but it seems like now you are our only hope frank”newt says. Newt and clarissa each reach out an arm and frank presses his beak lovingly into their embrace and they all nuzzle each other affectionately. “We’ll miss you too” newt says. Clarissa sniffles and newt stands back beside her an arm wrapped around her waist. He takes the vile of swooping evil venom from his pocket. Newt turns to frank. “ you know what you have to do”. Newt throws the vial high up into the air and frank lets out a sharp cry, catching it in his beak and soars out of the subway.


	22. Obliviate

No-majs and aurors alike shriek and recoil as the magnificent thunderbird bursts forth from the subway gliding into the dawn lit sky. The thunderbird rises higher and higher into the air and as his wings flap harder and harder storm clouds begin to appear and lightning flashes across the sky. The thunderbird twists higher and higher leaving new york far below. The vial frank holds crushes in his beak and the powerful venom spreads through the air and through the rain enchanting it and making it thicken. The darkening sky flashes a brilliant blue as rain begins to fall.

The crowd on the streets below push and shove to get a look at the sky and as the rain falls and hits them they all move on docile as bad memories are washed away.each person goes about their daily business as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Aurors move through the streets performing rebuilding charms to fix the city, buildings and cars are reconstructed and streets are returned to normal. Broken tram tracks are swiftly mended all traces of destruction are finally disappearing. One auror passes a newsstand and enchants the papers removing mugshots of tina newt and clarissa and replacing them with normal headlines and weather reports. 

The thunderbird continues to soar through the streets of new york, churning up more and more rain as he goes, his feathers shimmering a brilliant gold. Finally he glides into the breaking new york dawn up and out of sight.

As madam picquery looks around, the roof of the subway is swiftly repaired. Newt turns back to everyone. “ they won't remember anything, that venom has incredibly powerful obliviate properties”. Madam picquery seems impressed. “We owe you a great debt mr. scamander, miss malfoy, and now both of you get that case out of new york”. “Yes madam president” clarissa says.

Madam picquery begins to walk away her aurors moving with her. Suddenly she turns around. Queenie reads her mind and stands in front of jacob protectively. “Oh no” clarissa whispers and newt grabs her hand. “Is that no-maj still here” madam picquery asks. When she sees jacob she says, “obliviate him, there can be no exceptions”. She Sees the anguish in all of their faces and she sighs. “ i'm sorry but even if it is one witness… you all know the law”. She feels uncomfortable at their distress. “ ill let you say your goodbyes” she says as she turns to leave.

Jacob leads the others up the steps of the subway station with queenie following close behind him. The rain is still falling heavily and the streets are almost empty except for a few aurors. Jacob has reached the top of the stairs and stands gazing into the rain. Queenie reaches out and grabs his coat, willing him not to move out into the rain on the street. Jacob turns to face them. “ hey this is for the best” his face drops at their faces, “ yeah well i was never even supposed to be here”. Jacob has a hard time fighting back tears and queenie gazes up at him her face full of sadness and distress. Tina sighs upset for her sister while clarissa sniffles and newt wraps an arm around her as this is sad for all of them. “ i was never supposed to know any of this” jacob says, “ everybody knows newt and clarissa only kept me around because-hey you two, why did you you keep me around”? “Because we liked you”clarissa says. “Because we thought of you as a friend and we will never forget how you helped us jacob” says newt.

“Oh” jacob says surprised and clarissa and newt smiled at his answer. Queenie moves forward up the stairs towards jacob and they stand close to each other. Queenie tries to cheer him up. “I’ll come with you we’ll go somewhere, we’ll go anywhere jacob i ain’t ever gonna find anyone like you again”. “There's loads like me” jacob says bravely. “ no...no there's only one like you”. The pain is almost unbearable for everyone. “I gotta go” jacob says sadly. Jacob turns to face the rain and wipes his eyes. “Jacob” clarissa and newt say after him. Jacob tries to smile. “ it's okay it's just like waking up right”?

They all smile back at him encouraging him trying to soothe the pain. Looking at their faces as he moves jacob walks backwards into the rain. He turns his face to the sky. And he allows the water to wash over him completely. Queenie creates a magical umbrella with her wand and steps out towards jacob. She moves in close tenderly stroking his face before closing her eyes and gently kissing him. 

Clarissa can't look anymore and she buries her face in newts chest and he wraps his arm around her the other holding the case. Queenie is now walking back to them tears in her eyes and together they disapparate leaving jacob in the street and letting the rain wash over him.

When jacob opens his eyes he is blank and confused by his location and the rain he is standing in. He finally moves off the lonely empty street a sole figure alone on the sidewalk.


	23. Goodbye

An exhausted jacob is leaving the canning factory after a hards day shift and he is carrying a battered leather case. Aman and woman walks towards him ( newt and clarissa) They collide and jacobs case is dropped to the ground. “ so sorry” newt and clarissa say. Jacob doesn't recognize them. “Hey”! 

Jacob bends over to pick up his case and looks down puzzled. His old case is suddenly very heavy and one of the catches flicks open by itself. Jacob smiles a little and bends over to open the case. The case is filled with silver occamy eggshells and there is a note attached. The note reads:  
Dear mr kowalski,   
You are wasted in a canning factory. Please take these occamy eggshells as a collateral for your bakery. From, two well wishers.   
Newt clarissa and tina walk towards the crowds to the boarding gate. It's now time for newt and clarissa to leave new york. Newt has his hufflepuff scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and clarissa has her slytherin scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. They have the case tightly wrapped up with string. They stand at the gate turning to say goodbye to tina. “ well it certainly has been an adventure” tina says. “It sure has” they say. “Listen newt, clarissa i want to than you two if you hadn't talked to madam picquery i wouldn't be back on the investigative team”. “It wasn't a problem at all” clarissa smiles, “ i mean you helped us out so much it was the least we could do”. “ well dont be getting into to much trouble from now on” tina says. “ oh we will try not to as it's back to our book for now” newt says. Tina smiles. “Well ill look for it fantastic beasts and where to find them”. “We’ll send you a copy” clarissa says, “when it's finished”. Tina nods. “ i'd like that very much”. “ well how about we come back to visit you know to give the book to you in person” newt says. “That sounds great” tina smiles. Clarissa and tina hug. “Well we’ll see you soon tina”. 

They head onto the ship but not before waving goodbye to tina. When the harbor is out of sight clarissa turns to newt. “ yo know newt that would make a perfect title for the book”. Newt nods. “That is a great name thanks to tina”. “Hey newt what will we do after the book is done”. “ i was thinking settle down and relax rissy”. “Are you proposing newt”? He splutters. “Um uh maybe”? She laughs. “ well of course the answer is yes”. Newt pulls a silver and yellow ring from his pocket. “ it has both our house colors”. Clarissa smiles and hugs newt. “ i love it”. Newt slips the ring on her finger as he kisses her.


	24. Epilogue

A new bakery has opened in new york. Many customers gather in line at the door. The name of the shop is kowalskis. People peer in with interest, and many customers leave their arms filled with bags of sweets and all kinds of bakery goods. Inside the shelves are filled with breads and food shaped into familiar forms of the demiguise, the niffler and erumpent. A lady walks up to the manager. “ where do you get your ideas from mr. kowalski”? Jacob smiles. “ i don't know they just come to me”. He hands the lady her pastries. 

“Here you go don't forget this and enjoy”. Jacob turns and calls to one of the store employees. “Hey henry, storage alright thanks”. The bell on the door tinkles again and another customer has come into the shop. Jacob looks up and is frozen all over and thunderstruck. It's a lady who seems so familiar but he can't place a name to the face. Jacob seems puzzled he gets a flash of memory he really does know her but from where? He smiles back at her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarissa gulps nervously today is the big day. Her friend emily lovegood is here helping her get ready. “ does this dress look ok emily”? Clarissas dress is a flowing white cream dress with long sleeves and a long veil with diamonds. “ you look beautiful clarissa” emily says in her flowing voice.

Since her father wouldn't attend clarissa asked newts father to give her away. when she walked down the aisle newts breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She stood in front of him as their vows were said. As they said i do newt swept her off her feet and kissed her. Clarissa's face burned red. “ i love you rissy” he whispered. “ i love you too fido”.


End file.
